1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to containers for holding, storing, and transporting caps. It relates more specifically to containers for caps which are commonly known and referred to as baseball caps.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to hold, contain, and store hats and caps in containers. Many of these prior art containers allow caps to be stacked vertically within the container. Such containers typically fail to provide for the compact storage of the caps, and tend to be bulky and cumbersome. Some prior art cap containers do provide for the compact storage of caps. However, such containers typically have rigid walls which prevent the convenient adjustment of the length of the container. A container which could be conveniently adjusted in length would accommodate varying numbers of caps and ensure that the container itself would occupy only the minimum amount of space needed to hold or carry the caps.
U.S. Pat. No. 633,864, issued to H. F. Lindsey on Sep. 26, 1899, discloses a Hanging Compartment Hat Box which includes a plurality of compartments. The compartments are disposed one on top of another and hingedly connected to each other.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,902,313, issued to Mabel Struble on Mar. 21, 1933, discloses a Hat Box which includes parallel oval end pieces and a side member curved to oval form connecting the end pieces. The side member has a door opening and a door adapted to close the opening. The Hat Box also includes a plurality of circular hat retaining members disposed in an inclined position within the interior of the Hat Box.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,136,744, issued to Joseph G. Huye on Nov. 15, 1938, discloses a Hat Packing Stay and Combination Package which includes a box with a tubular body. A top and bottom close the upper and lower ends respectively of the tubular body. A plurality of hat centering and spacing means are disposed within the tubular housing. The hat centering and spacing means are arranged in alteration with a plurality of hats to form a stack within the tubular housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,402,807, issued to Robert Hatcher on Sep. 24, 1968, discloses a Hat Box and Hat Support which includes an oval shaped base arranged to engage uniformly the bottom surface of the brim of a hat. A boss, centrally disposed on the base, extends upwardly into the crown of the hat. The device of the '807 patent also includes a plurality of forms. Each form has tubular portion and an outwardly and peripherally extending flange carried intermediate the upper and lower ends. A tubular carrying case is provided for receiving the base, a plurality of hats, and a plurality of forms.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,022,515, issued to Anthony Agostine on Jun. 11, 1991, discloses a Hat Container which includes outer walls defining a body and bill. The outer walls also define a space having a main body chamber and a bill-shaped chamber. The main body chamber is adapted to receive one or more billed hats. The bill-shaped chamber is adapted to receive the corresponding bills of the billed hats. The outer walls must be constructed of a material whereby these walls are relatively rigid and sturdy to protect the hats in normal storage situations.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,273,298, issued to Donald C. Brown on Dec. 28, 1993, discloses a Combined Carrier and Storage Device for Baseball or Softball Team Equipment. The carrier of the '298 patent includes two separate enclosures which are detachably combined. The carrier is wheeled for easy transport.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.